Champion Of Daedra
by Nancy CuddleKitten Nickeson
Summary: Auriel, a adventurous child of Markarth, decides to delve deep into Skyrim's mysteries. What adventures befall her? ((CREDIT TO: AshleighAishwarya!)))


_**((AN: CREDIT TO** AshleighAishwarya!))_

* * *

"Auriel? Did you fetch the mead?" Asked a drunken brown haired man sitting in a chair by the fire pit.

A tiny little girl of the age of 8 with red hair and green eyes stood in the doorway, holding a bottle of mead. Her father would do this almost every night. But Auriel could only oblige. He was her father after all. And the only father she would ever have. She walked over, putting the mead in his lap. "Yes father..." She said in a small voice. This was all she could do to show she loved him.

Her father, Enoch, took the mead, pulling the cork off with a loud pop, startling her a little. Her father had never been violent toward her in his drunken stage. But verbally abusive towards her mother at times. She soon received a pat on the head. "Good of you, dear. Go play outside." He said.

Auriel smiled sweetly. She had her fathers face. But her mothers green eyes were beautifully inherited to her. Her mother was a breton. Her father, a nord. How her mother and father came to be was a mystery. "I'll be back father!" She promised, running out the door. Perhaps she would play with the boys out by the wood mill today. Maybe she could show them her fire powers her mother showed her.

_[Flashback]_

_"Look Auriel." Said Aurial's mother. Opening her hand and showing a foating flame. Auriel's eyes widened. "Mother, Father said magic isn't allowed." She said, in a panicked tone. Her mother, Muriel, Smiled sweetly. "What your father doesn't know, won't hurt him. Whenever the darkness seems too much. Try lighting a Candle."_

_"How do I do it?" She asked her, her big glowing green eyes looking at her. Murial smiled, a mischievous smile on her face. . "You should know by now. I saw you reading the books." Auriel looked sheepish. She couldn't help it. She was into reading. She wanted to know about the history of Skyrim. She wanted to delve deep into it's secrets. She loved knowing. She loved learning._  
_Auriel then opened her hand, revealing a blue flame. Her mom smiled. "It's blue...Your flame is stronger then mine. You're a bright child Auriel...Don't ever forget that." She smiled at her. Auriel smiled back, glad to hear that from her._

_[Present]_

"Auriel! Wanna play tag?" Asked a young Erith, one of Auirel's playmates of Markarth. Auriel nodded. "Okay! You're it!" She said, tapping her shoulder and taking off. Her friend soon followed after her, giggling away. They seemed like happy children. Auriel was indeed happy. Even if her father was the way he was.

In Auriels run, she noticed a door around the corner, which belonged to abandoned house she noticed several times before. She always wondered about what was inside of it. Several adults always told her to stay away from it, that they unearthed something from it several years ago. But what that was, they did not say.

"HAHA! GOT YOU!" Squealed Erith, who grabbed Auriel's shoulders. She squeaked and giggled. Erith looked at the house. "That house is weird. I'm too scared to go inside it. Father told me it's haunted."

"Haunted?" She blinked, now even more curious. It didn't feel haunted to her. Why were all the adults superstitious?

"Lets go to the mill and play in the water!" Erith said, giggling, and interrupting her thoughts once more.

She quickly agreed. She would check out the house later.

During the time swimming and flinging water at her friend, she was wondering when her mother and father would venture outside of Markarth. She wanted to see Skyrim fully.  
Her father spoke of Wanting to return to Oblivion. She wanted to know more about the area. But her mother always argued and said Oblivion was too dangerous. But she never explained why. Her little mind couldn't understand it.

Soon, she went up the steps, dripping wet with water. She shivered, before sneezing. When did it get colder? The water was usually warm... She cupped her hands together, a blue flame appearing in her hands. Erith's eyes went wide. "How do you do that!?" She asked, coming up beside her. Auriel looked sheepish. "I found a book that told me how to do it." She said, remembering the spell tome Flames.

"Eeeeew, a _witch_." Said another voice. Auriel looked up nervously. It was Adara. For some reason, Adara found it funny to pick on Auriel and Erith. But now Auriel was growing tired of it. "Leave us alone." She defended, though her voice sounded meek and feeble.

"Mother doesn't like Witches. She said They're evil." She said, crossing her arms.

"I'm not evil!" Said a hurt Auriel. How could a witch be evil? She wasn't hurting no one. She was minding her own business.  
"I'm telling everyone you're a witch!" She said, taking off towards the mill. The anger in Auriel rose. And before she knew it, she was chasing after her, her hands emitting the blue flames. She was going to attack her. Erith followed after, trying to stop her. "Auriel! Come back! Lets go back to Muriel!" She said.

But Auriel was beyond listening. She was letting her rage consume her. She was a child after all. Adara hid beyond the piles of logs, thinking of just going around if she got close enough. Adara was now regretting this decision to pick on her. Some adults were watching, wondering what was going on.

The anger grew more powerful, and she let loose a giant ball of flame, what happened next startled her to her core. It hit the logs, igniting them and sending the logs flying, the pillars of the mill ignited into flames. Adara screamed as she became trapped in the mill. Adults rushed in, helping to aid Adara and rescue her. Erith soon grabbed Auriel's arm and took off, leading her across the bridge and on the other side of Markarth. She couldn't believe herself. Why did she do it? What was wrong with her? Her father was going to be furious. And what about her mother?

Auriel soon realized where they were going, the abandoned house. She wasn't going to argue. They needed to hide and wait out the chaos. They were both surprised to find it unlocked.

They pushed the door open and went inside, quickly shutting the door and locking it, just as a group of guards went past. Erith then spoke. "Why did you do that!? Now Enoch is going to get mad at us!" She said, thought Auriel knew that was an understatement. Her father had been drinking today...She was in for it, along with her mother.

"I-I don't know...I got mad...She keeps making fun of us..." She was only trying to defend them both.  
But now Erith had changed her interest in something else, the house. It looked dark and decrepit...Something wasn't right about this house. "Who lives here?"

"...No ones been here...Not for along time." Auriel said, her curiosity was driving her mad. She wanted to find out about this house. She wanted to search it.

"I'm scared, I want to go back to mummy's..." She said, getting paranoid. Auriel wasn't however, and began walking through the room, looking at the shelves, looking through the chest. She only found knickknacks. She turned her attention to a doorway. Something was seriously wrong. She could feel a cold draft coming from there. Strange noises were heard as well...Whispers... Something was in the house...

"I-I'm going to get mommy!" Erith said, opening the door and running out, leaving Auriel alone. She didn't care. She wanted to know, what was down here...Even if the truth would kill her.

She took her time, getting to know the area. What was it like here when someone owned the house. What made them abandon it?

She paused in her walk, hearing whispers again. It made her more drawn. She stood in the doorway, seeing stairs. She began to walk down, finding the room covered in mist of some kind. This house was old...Very old...

She continued on, soon finding a new area she did not notice before, behind a bookcase. The wall has been burrowed into a tunnel...So the rumors were true...They found something... She continued her search, desperate to find out what they had found. The air was growing thicker. Something told her she was close...

She came to a room that had been poorly dug out, the room looked like it would cave in at any time. But that was the least of her concerns. She turned her head to the right, pausing and stopping in her tracks. Through the mist, she could make out an altar. And nothing like the alters she knew of...

It stood out from the rest. It was black, spiky, menacing...She could see a weapon resting on top of it, ready to be taken at any time... In front of the alter, was a strange circle. She could see already it looked unsafe to stand on it. It was too perfectly engraved to be only decoration...Auriel was more careful then the other children. Thats what made her different. She went around the strange circle, standing by the alter. She could now see the mace up close. It looked old...Ancient...Rusted... A harsh weapon indeed.

Taking a risk, she reached out to take it.

But as soon as her hands touched the mace, the strange circle shot spikes out upwards, shaping into a cage. The sound rang through her ears. Auriel let go of the mace and screamed at the top of her lungs, running out of there as fast as her legs would take her. She was thankful she wasn't on top of the strange circle. How foolish she had been. Didn't she know curiosity killed the sabre cat?  
She wanted to be out of there, away from that strange altar. She didn't know what she did, but something happened.

She found the front door unlocked thank goodness, and ran out of the house, only to run into someone she didn't want to meet. Her father...

_He stood over her, his dark eyes glaring at her. She was in serious trouble...And so was her mother. He wouldn't care that she just came from a house of Terrors. And she would be forever shamed of what she did to Adara. No, there was more to come...  
_

* * *

**_((AN: Seriously, credit to AshleighAishwarya. Who helped inspire, and possibly help me with the next chapter. Check out her channel, shes awesome, talented, full of goodness. It's hard to come around peeps like that, seriously. GO LOOK!))_ **


End file.
